


Toujours Vaillant (Always Brave)

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Pushed into a marriage of convenience, Barry and Julian hate each other’s guts until the day a regular fight turns into something else.‘Something in Julian’s eyes changes, and Barry’s so certain he’s about to get punched that he’s completely blindsided by the harsh kiss. Barry responds unthinkingly, grabbing at Julian’s shoulders to pull him closer and swiping his tongue into his husband’s hot mouth. They’ve never kissed before, not like this.’





	1. Chapter 1

**toujours vaillant (always brave)**

 

_**I.** _

 

‘I can’t believe I ended up married to _you_ ,’ Julian snarls, pacing the living room of their small flat in a dreary London suburb. ‘Yeah? Well, it wasn’t what I envisioned for _my_ future either,’ Barry retorts. They’ve been married for little over a month and this is their third fight this week. One might say their situation is not an unqualified success. ‘Then why the hell did you turn up to the wedding?’ Julian’s well aware neither of them was asked for their opinion, but he can’t help taking out his frustrations on Barry.

‘ _I_ was fulfilling my mother’s dying wish, what’s your excuse?’

‘Oh, sure, Allen, I forgot your mother’s last wish for her only son was that he should be unhappily married into some old money.’

‘She wanted me to have a better life!’

‘Yeah, and look at you now. Living the dream in this crappy flat with a husband you didn’t want.’

‘We’re only in this _crappy flat_ because we can’t retract our claws for five minutes and agree on a decent place to live,’ Barry counters. He doesn’t actually think the flat is crappy – he’s definitely lived in worse places, and Julian knows it, can never resist rubbing salt into his wounds. ‘You’d be in the gutter somewhere if it wasn’t for my family fortune, you _and_ your fancy title.’

‘Just because you were born into money, it doesn’t entitle you to being a dick to anyone who wasn’t,’ Barry snaps.

 

Something in Julian’s eyes changes, and Barry’s so certain he’s about to get punched that he’s completely blindsided by the harsh kiss. Barry responds unthinkingly, grabbing at Julian’s shoulders to pull him closer and swiping his tongue into his husband’s hot mouth. They’ve never kissed before, not like this. An unwilling peck on the mouth at the ceremony doesn’t count. ‘What the fuck?’ Barry says when Julian pulls back to breathe, but there’s no bite to the words. ‘Shut up,’ Julian advises him, and initiates a second kiss. About halfway through, Barry takes control of the situation, crowding Julian against the wall, shoving his dress shirt up so he can touch bare skin, and kissing Julian’s neck. Julian moans, his head dropping back against the wall, his hands roaming over Barry’s back. Barry quickly unbuttons Julian’s shirt and pushes it off, letting it fall to the floor. ‘Tell me if you don’t want this,’ Barry hisses into his ear, one hand stroking down Julian’s chest. Julian groans. ‘I do, I do want it...’

 

‘Yeah, I thought so,’ Barry says, grabbing Julian’s ass through his black slacks.

‘You think you’re good enough to get in my pants, Allen?’

‘Put your mouth to better use for a change,’ Barry snarls, roughly pushing Julian down onto his knees and pulling his cock out of his pants. Julian’s eyes are blazing with anger and heat when he sucks Barry down sloppily. Julian’s clearly not very experienced with this, but it’s hard to care when he’s so enthusiastic. Barry swallows down a remark about Julian’s skills, fairly certain Julian will stop as soon as Barry criticises him. Sometimes picking a fight just isn’t worth it. And anyway, it’s been far too long since Barry got laid, and Julian really is doing his best. Barry can’t believe he’s got his gorgeous, snarky, prickly husband kneeling for him on the worn-down rug in their cramped living room. Julian’s even making hot little sounds, trying to suck Barry in deeper. He can’t help wondering how far Julian’s prepared to take this, so he pulls out and asks, ‘Is this – what do you want?’ Julian smiles, wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and gets up. ‘Everything,’ he replies.

 

Julian grabs Barry’s hand and drags him to their bedroom. Well, _theirs_ is a relative term, since Barry spends most nights camped out on the sofa. In the unlikely event that they haven’t argued that day, Julian just about deigns to share the bed. Now that they’re here for an entirely different reason, Julian doesn’t know how to carry himself. Barry takes charge again. ‘Get on the bed. Face down.’ He doesn’t sound angry, but he clearly knows what he wants. As soon as Julian lies down, Barry straddles him and lays a trail of blazing kisses down his spine. It feels unbelievably good, and even more so with Barry’s hands pinning his wrists to the mattress. Julian never imagined it would be this hot to give up control to his chaotic, rash, mouthy husband. Barry nuzzles the dip at the base of Julian’s spine, lets go of his wrists and reaches around to undo Julian’s pants. Julian automatically lifts his hips in order to help Barry. ‘Look at you, gagging for it,’ Barry mutters, dragging Julian’s trousers and boxers down in one go. ‘Nice ass, by the way, _husband._ I’m going to enjoy this.’ Barry smacks Julian’s ass, just the once, and Julian yelps, startled. Barry stills, worried he’s gone too far, but Julian pushes his hips up and Barry smirks. ‘You like that?’ he says, slapping him again. This time, Julian rewards him with a moan. ‘What would you know. Old money _and_ a kinky bastard. Maybe we’re not such a terrible match after all.’

‘Cut out the running commentary, Allen, and get on with it.’

‘Oh, if you insist.’

 

Barry reaches into the bedside table for an unused bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He touches Julian’s shoulder to catch his eye. ‘Are you sure about this?’ Julian smiles lazily, stroking Barry’s fingers. ‘Yes. I’m sure.’ Julian rolls over to watch as Barry strips off. He _is_ quite lean and handsome, now that Julian can see him in a new light. Julian’s pants are tangled around his ankles where Barry left them, so he kicks them off. It feels weird to be naked together, at least until Barry crawls on top of him and kisses Julian warmly. ‘Been wanting to get you underneath me for a while,’ Barry admits quietly, ‘even though you’re terrible to me.’

‘You love the way we argue,’ Julian tells him confidently, and Barry laughs, kisses him again. ‘Yeah. Maybe.’

Julian’s nails dig into Barry’s back as they make out and Barry’s leg presses inbetween Julian’s. Barry pauses to reach for the lube and fumbles with the plastic wrapping as Julian tries to suppress his nerves. At long last, Barry manages to slick up his fingers and encourages Julian to spread his legs, and just like that, they’re back to arguing.

 

‘Gonna fuck that entitled, bratty behaviour right out of you, rich boy,’ Barry groans, working him open with two fingers. ‘Yeah?’ Julian growls, ‘ _I’m_ not the one who’s always bragging about being a French _count,_ even though those titles mean _nothing_ these days –’

‘I see, that’s why your parents insisted that you marry a noble.’

‘Oh, fuck you, Allen.’

‘No, Julian, I think you’re not entirely aware of the situation. Fuck _you._ ’ Barry pushes a third finger inside and relishes the pained sound Julian makes. ‘That’ll do,’ Barry says, impatient to get closer to him. Julian seems eager too, his heated gaze trained on Barry’s cock. ‘How do you want me to –’

‘On your hands and knees.’

‘Okay,’ Julian says, turning over again and settling the way Barry wants. Barry pats Julian’s ass, pleased. ‘Gonna do it just like this...’ Barry says, grabbing a condom and putting it on.

‘Sure thing, sir,’ Julian snarks and Barry laughs.

 

‘Come to think of it, I never did find out how I’m supposed to address you properly, your highness.’ Barry knows Julian is being sarcastic in order to rile him up, but he can’t ignore the way his gut clenches at Julian’s words. ‘Say. That. Again,’ Barry demands, dragging the tip of his cock over Julian’s enticing, stretched rim. Julian turns his head until he can see Barry out of the corner of his eyes and says, ‘Fuck me, _your highness._ ’ Julian whimpers when Barry sinks all the way inside him with a single thrust. He spits out a few choice swearwords that make Barry worry whether Julian’s okay, so he forces himself to hold still until Julian’s gasps no longer sound pained. ‘Alright?’ Barry asks softly, gently stroking a hand down Julian’s back. Julian briefly loses his attitude to admit, ‘Hurts. Can you wait a little longer?’

‘Of course.’ Barry bends over and kisses Julian’s neck to help him relax. ‘Better,’ Julian says a little later, breathing out heavily. ‘Okay if I move now?’ Julian’s grip on his cock is vice-like, so tight it makes Barry’s eyes water. ‘Yes. _Please._ ’ _Oh my god, he’s begging._ Barry rolls his hips and gasps. ‘ _Fuck,_ you’re tight. Been a while, has it?’

‘None of your fucking business,’ Julian grinds out, pushing back into Barry’s thrusts. _Ah,_ there’s _that attitude._ ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ Barry seems determined to push his luck tonight, but he has the good sense to shut up when Julian turns his head and glares at him. Barry’s hands clench around his hips as he sets a fast rhythm, occasionally brushing his lips over Julian’s spine. His partner moans, doing his best to keep up, and mutters praise under his breath.

 

‘What’s that, _Jules?_ ’ Barry says cruelly, ‘You’ll need to speak up if you want me to listen.’ Julian audibly grits his teeth before saying, ‘Feels good. Need to come, Barry. Please.’

‘And just like that, it’s _Barry_ instead of _Allen._ ’ Julian cries out when Barry finally wraps a hand around his cock and uses the other to spank him a few more times. ‘You like it rough, huh?’ Barry comments when Julian moans again, ‘Makes sense. Rich bastards always have dirty secrets. Did you spend your adolescence getting fucked all over your parents’ fancy estate?’ Julian chokes out a mirthless laugh. ‘Hardly.’ Barry pounds into him faster, harder, and squeezes Julian’s cock, confident he can get Julian to come first. But Barry succumbs before his partner does, collapsing on top of Julian with a grunt even as he keeps stroking him until he comes too. Exhausted, Julian pushes Barry off him and wraps his arms around his husband.

 

‘So that happened,’ Barry says for want of something more eloquent. Julian laughs helplessly, burying his head against Barry’s shoulder. ‘You okay?’ Barry asks.

‘Mm, yes,’ Julian says, blissfully stretched out on the bed. Barry’s never seen him this relaxed or happy, and it warms his heart to his husband. He reaches for the tissues on the bedside table and cleans them both up. ‘Where should I sleep tonight?’ Barry says apprehensively, stroking a hand down Julian’s bare shoulder. Julian looks up at him, surprised, and reaches for the duvet to pull it up over the both of them. ‘Here of course,’ he says, ‘We’ve shared before.’

‘Not when we were naked,’ Barry points out.

‘All the more reason to do it now,’ Julian says, ‘At least after I’ve been to the bathroom.’

‘Okay,’ Barry says, turning off the light and settling down on his back. He’s barely slept in this bed and he’s quite used to the couch by now. _This should be interesting,_ Barry thinks when Julian pads back into the room barefoot and curls up next to him.

 

Barry shrieks when Julian’s cold feet press against his own, and Julian laughs even when Barry playfully shoves him and leans in for a goodnight kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**II.** _

 

Julian’s up about an hour before Barry the next day, having breakfast and getting ready for work. Barry stirs when he hears the shower turn on, memories from last night flooding back. Not just the sex, but the new connection between them, and the feeling of Julian, naked in his arms, drifting to sleep. He wonders how their relationship is going to change after this. _Only one way to find out._ Barry gets up and he’s eating toast and drinking coffee by the time Julian walks into the living room buttoning up his shirt. ‘Good morning,’ Julian says brightly and Barry responds in kind, admiring the way Julian’s strong legs are outlined in his riding breeches.

 

‘Did I hurt you?’ Barry asks gently when he notices a slight limp in Julian’s gait. ‘Like you care,’ Julian snaps and Barry rolls his eyes. ‘Yeah, I do care, actually.’ Julian bites his lip. ‘Sorry, um, automatic reaction. I am a bit sore, yes. It’s not quite the same feeling that I get when I’ve ridden a horse all day.’

Barry nods, rinsing his plate in the sink. ‘Will you be okay to work?’

‘I’m glad I don’t have any guided tours today, it’s just teaching groups. So I won’t have to ride too much. I’ll be alright. And anyway,’ Julian winks at him, ‘No one calls in sick because they’re sore from sex.’ Barry laughs. ‘True, that. I have the afternoon and evening shift at the library, so I’ll see you tonight?’

‘Sure.’ Julian looks hesitant as he reaches for his lunch bag, unsure what to do now, but Barry smiles at him, steps closer and gently brushes his mouth over Julian’s. ‘See you later,’ Julian says, and leaves for work.

 

Julian’s Saturday passes in a haze of teaching kids how to stay put on a horse. His reflections on the night before seem to colour everything he does. It should be impossible to tell how they ended up in bed together, but the truth is that Julian never ruled out that option. He just thought it wouldn’t happen because they hate each other so much. _Well, apparently the old adage about that thin line between love and hate is true._ The only question is what happens next. _One shag isn’t going to resolve all our differences. Or the fact that we were thrown together with very little input of our own. Maybe we’ll just do it to work off our frustrations and nothing else will change._ That isn’t a particularly pleasant thought, and it sours Julian’s mood.

Near the end of his shift, Julian’s sister Emma finds him in a stable, brushing down his horse. ‘Hey, Jules,’ she says, and steps in close to peck him on the cheek, ‘Thought I’d drop by, it’s been a while since we chatted.’

‘Okay, hang on, I’m nearly finished here.’ Julian rummages about with his gear, hiding his face from his sister, who immediately notices he’s being evasive. He hasn’t had the time to compose a happier face when Emma puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him around.

 

She studies him carefully and says, ‘You look like hell. Were you and Barry arguing again?’ Julian coughs and replies, ‘At first we were. Then we sort of... kissed and made up.’ Emma’s eyes widen almost comically. ‘Come again?’ Julian says nothing, brushing horse hair off his jacket. ‘Okay, I’m buying you a drink, and you can tell me everything,’ Emma says decisively.

 

They head up to the bar overlooking the indoor riding area. ‘You slept with him?!’ Emma exclaims loudly as soon as they’re sitting down with a glass of wine and Julian’s dropped a few more hints about what went down last night. ‘Sssh!’ Julian says, looking over at the bartender to see if he heard. ‘How did that happen?’

‘Like I said, we were arguing and he looked so fierce and then I just... I kissed him, and things escalated really fast.’

‘Well, I did not see that one coming,’ Emma says, ‘I knew you were attracted to him, but –’

‘What?’ Julian says sharply. His sister gives him a _look._ ‘Don’t bother with denial, Julian. You only argue with guys you like. It’s a thing that you do.’

‘It is?’ Julian has never considered that before.

‘Yes. Trust me. So, how was it?’ Julian blushes at the memories. ‘Uh. Rough.’ Emma frowns. ‘Not in a bad way,’ Julian says quickly, ‘but it wasn’t romantic or anything, just very... hot.’

‘Ha,’ Emma says, ‘Sounds like you’re planning to do it again.’

‘I wouldn’t mind,’ Julian says honestly. His sister smiles at him. ‘Mark my words, Jules, before you know it you’ll be falling in love with your husband.’

‘Never,’ Julian swears, but he’s smiling, too.

 

Barry takes care of some housework to pass the time until he has to go to work. He, too, is consumed by memories of his night with Julian. When they finally agreed to their marriage of convenience, the unspoken rule was that their relationship would be platonic at best. The way they snarled at each other on the daily made it clear that more wasn’t an option. At least, until now. There’s no amount of floor-scrubbing that can keep Barry from wondering what Julian’s face looked like when he came in Barry’s hand. _Definitely do it face-to-face next time... If he lets me._ Shaking his head, Barry starts unloading the dishwasher. His phone beeps loudly to warn him he needs to head to the library soon. ‘Alright, alright,’ he mutters, switching off the angry-sounding alarm.

 

Saturdays are always busy at work. Barry can’t get five minutes to stack books or do admin work in peace, so instead of that he spends his time answering questions, ordering books in and helping senior citizens master the internet. Most of his colleagues lack the patience to explain computers over and over again, so this task usually falls to Barry. Today he’s helping a bright man called Robert who comes by on the regular. Robert understands computers just fine, and he visits the library to organise a holiday to France as a birthday surprise for his wife. She believes he’s taken to reading a lot of newspapers. He’s determined to plan the holiday meticulously, and Barry’s happy to help Robert with his bookings. Near the end of his shift, Barry sneaks to the bathroom to check his phone.

 

**Julian**

_I saved you dinner._

Barry blushes, remarkably touched by this gesture. He usually brings home pizza or burgers after an evening shift. Julian knows this, but prefers a healthier lifestyle for himself. They haven’t been big on sharing meals during this marriage. _Everything’s changing,_ Barry thinks. _Maybe we should talk about this... over that dinner._

 

‘Hi,’ Julian says brightly when Barry comes in, putting down his book. ‘Are you hungry?’

‘Starving,’ Barry says, ‘We were pretty busy today.’ Julian heads into the kitchenette and spoons chicken, curry and rice onto a plate. ‘Smells great, Julian. Thanks for this.’ Barry assumes Julian will go back to reading, but he sits down at the table and looks at Barry expectantly. ‘You think we should talk,’ Barry says. Julian nods tensely. ‘Well, I think we could pretend last night didn’t happen, but that’s not what I want.’

‘No. Me neither. This curry is really good, by the way.’ Julian smiles, but refuses to be distracted. He continues, ‘We’ve mostly been focused on all the things we dislike about each other, and I just... I’ve had enough of that.’ Barry reaches out to squeeze Julian’s hand. ‘The arguing gets old really soon, doesn’t it?’

‘My sister says I only argue with guys I like,’ Julian admits. Barry bursts out laughing. ‘That makes sense.’

‘Yeah. Maybe we can actually get to know each other now that we’ve... relieved the tension.’

‘Sounds good to me,’ Barry says, offering Julian a bite of his chicken. Julian eats it straight off Barry’s fork, his eyes never straying from his husband’s.

 

Barry doesn’t sleep on the couch once in the next two weeks.

 

They talk, and laugh, and finally start learning who the other person actually is. They share the bed and the occasional goodnight kiss, but they’re both holding back from taking it further than that. Instead, Barry takes Julian to the movies, and Julian buys him dinner after, and it feels like they’re actually dating now.

 

The next Saturday, the two of them curl up in bed together early in the evening, talking quietly about this and that. Barry’s got an arm wrapped around Julian’s shoulder and Julian’s resting his head and one arm on Barry’s chest.

‘Hey Barry?’ Julian says softly.

‘Hmm?’

‘Last week when we...’ Julian trails off, unsure which word to apply to their heated, hate-fuelled tryst. ‘Had sex,’ Barry supplies helpfully. ‘Yeah. Well, all I want to say is that it’s probably a lot better if you don’t hate each other.’

‘Probably,’ Barry agrees, then amends, ‘It’s _definitely_ better. Wait, why _probably?_ You’re not saying...?’ Julian blushes. ‘That was my first time, yes.’ Barry’s utterly quiet for a few moments. Then, ‘Oh no. Julian, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t _ask..._ ’

‘No, it’s okay. More than okay – it was really hot.’

‘God, I basically just threw you down and fucked you, no questions asked.’

‘You did ask,’ Julian says quietly, but Barry continues, ‘Shit, I’m so sorry.’ Julian strokes a thumb over Barry’s cheek. ‘I don’t regret it, Barry. Please don’t feel guilty about what happened. I wanted it too. And what I’m trying to say is that I’m not opposed to finding out what it’s like now that we get along better. Not now, but in a few weeks’ time, maybe?’ Barry smiles at him and squeezes Julian’s hand. ‘I’m gonna make it up to you, I swear.’

 

They doze off together for a little while, until ambulance sirens in their street wake them up, just after eleven. Julian offers to make some tea and bring it back to bed. Sipping his cup slowly, Barry trains his bright green eyes on Julian. ‘Can I ask you something personal? How come you’ve never slept with anyone else?’

Julian shoots him a sad smile. ‘My parents made it clear that if I _insisted_ on being gay, I’d only do so with someone they approved of. Someone of the appropriate _class._ They would have given me more leeway if I were straight, but as it is they kept a close eye on me. I made out with a couple of boys after school, but other than that, nothing.’

‘I see,’ Barry says, unsure how else to respond. ‘Better late than never, I suppose,’ Julian says with a grin. ‘Anyway, drink up and let’s get some sleep.’

‘Sounds good,’ Barry says, taking their mugs back through to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_III._ **

 

Over the next few weeks, their relationship develops further. They still argue, but Barry now kisses Julian in the middle of their arguments, which works a treat. They usually end up making out on the couch before long, the fight forgotten. Barry learns to pick up on Julian’s cues as they kiss and touch, knows when to push further and when to back off when they quarrel. Julian comes to trust Barry and drops by the library on occasion to read a book and watch Barry zip back and forth answering questions and stacking books. Something flutters in Julian’s stomach when Barry meets his eyes from across the library. Sometimes, he stays until the end of Barry’s shift and they go home together. Julian’s sister comes by for dinner one Friday night, and afterwards she tells Julian she’s glad to see him like this, ‘Happy and at least a little in love.’

‘Shut up,’ Julian tells her, blushing.

 

Emma goes home and Julian pulls Barry into the bedroom, hoping to make his intentions clear without speaking them out loud. Barry sits down and Julian moves to straddle him, pinning his wrists to the bed and kissing him deeply. Barry happily melts under his touch, wrapping a leg around Julian’s to pull him closer. This is unbelievably different from how they were a month ago. The shape of Barry’s body against his own is comfortably familiar to Julian now as his husband stretches out beneath him. ‘Take that shirt off,’ Barry says, ‘If you won’t let me touch you, at least let me look.’ Julian laughs, sits up and unbuttons his dress shirt. He folds it neatly, and smiles at the twinkle in Barry’s eyes. ‘Get yours off too,’ Julian tells him, and Barry complies quickly. ‘Better,’ Barry says, trailing his hands down Julian’s chest before pulling him back on top. ‘Yeah, I bet,’ Julian smirks, leaning down to kiss Barry’s neck softly. Barry’s nails claw into his back when Julian hits upon a particularly sensitive spot. ‘Good?’ Julian teases at the same spot some more until Barry groans for him.

 

Barry flips them over suddenly, rolling on top of Julian and muttering, ‘Payback time.’ He dives in straightaway, mouthing at Julian’s collarbone and gently sucking a bruise into Julian’s pale skin. His hands wander freely over Julian’s body, until Julian catches one in his own hand and pushes it straight down to his belt buckle. Barry stills instantly, looking up from Julian’s chest to meet his eyes. Julian smiles at him. ‘Are you sure?’ Barry says, his hand resting on Julian’s crotch, unmoving. ‘Yes,’ Julian says confidently, ‘I want to.’ Barry surges forward and kisses Julian passionately. ‘I’m gonna make it brilliant for you. Nothing rough this time.’

‘I liked –’ Julian says, his face quite red. Barry laughs. ‘I feel like we’ll have plenty more chances to play rough. But for tonight, just let me take care of you?’ Barry sounds so sincere. ‘Okay,’ Julian says, leaning in for another kiss.

 

‘Now where were we?’ Barry says when they finally come up for air. ‘You were going to take my trousers off,’ Julian says, stroking Barry’s shoulders. ‘I love that you’re so confident,’ Barry says, taking his time to undo Julian’s pants and pull them down to his knees. Julian feels a little uncomfortable under Barry’s heated gaze, but Barry soothes his worries with a whispered, ‘You’re gorgeous.’ Julian kicks his trousers and underwear further down his legs and reaches for Barry’s belt, but his husband shakes his head. ‘Not yet.’ He pushes Julian’s legs apart a bit and settles down inbetween. Julian sucks in a sharp breath, suspecting but not quite ready to believe what Barry’s about to do.

 

‘I presume no one’s gone down on you before?’ Barry says with a grin. Julian’s silence is an answer in itself, so Barry bends over to give Julian’s cock a tentative lick. Julian whimpers in surprise, his hands clawing into the bedding. Barry smiles as he does it again. He loves a responsive partner, and he keeps a careful eye on Julian’s reactions when he begins to suck him off in earnest. He’s not planning to let Julian come just yet, so he pulls off when Julian’s continuous moans switch to begging for more. Julian’s hands twitch like he’s about to grab Barry’s head and make him finish what he started. Barry’s own cock twitches in his pants at the thought. They can have fun with that later, though.

 

For now, Barry finally takes his own trousers off and says, ‘Do you want to come like that, or do you want more?’ Julian groans, glaring at him, ‘Both.’ Barry laughs. ‘I don’t think I have the stamina for that, to be honest. So choose.’ Julian sighs, biting his lip, then says, ‘I want you to take me.’ Still smiling, Barry covers Julian’s body with his own and says, ‘You can top if you like.’ But Julian shakes his head. ‘Later.’ He wants to explore this feeling properly first, get used to the overwhelming sensations Barry offers him. Switching already may be too much for him. ‘Okay,’ Barry whispers against his mouth. He reaches into the bedside table for supplies and shoots Julian a surprised look. ‘I’m fairly certain we didn’t use that much lube last time,’ Barry says, holding up the bottle. Julian turns bright red. ‘I, um, I experimented a bit when you weren’t at home.’ Barry pulls up an eyebrow and smirks down at Julian. ‘Did you now? What did you do?’ He slicks up his fingers and slowly begins to tease at Julian’s rim. His husband throws his head back onto the sheets and lets out a deep breath. ‘ _That._ I did that, Barry.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Barry loves the look on Julian’s face right now. He manages to appear both blissed out and embarrassed. ‘How many fingers did you use?’ Barry asks casually. Julian closes his eyes and whispers, ‘Two. Couldn’t quite figure out the logistics for three.’

 

‘Mmm,’ Barry says, working two fingers inside Julian slowly, ‘Three isn’t easy to do to yourself.’ Julian groans, and throws an arm around Barry’s neck to pull him into a kiss. ‘Speaking from experience?’ he asks when they come up for air. Barry hums and says, ‘Maybe I’ll show you sometime.’

‘Promises, promises.’ Julian abruptly goes quiet when Barry tries to fit a third finger inside him. ‘You okay?’ Barry says, stroking Julian’s hair out of his face, ‘Just relax, yeah?’ He gently applies some more lube to Julian’s entrance and wraps his slender fingers around his dick. ‘Funny,’ Julian says, his eyes closed, ‘I’m more nervous now than the first time.’

‘To be fair, that took us by surprise.’ Barry’s still softly stretching him with two fingers and Julian can’t deny it feels good, especially combined with being jerked off. Julian sighs, nestling deeper into the sheets, and mutters, ‘Try again now?’ He’s relaxed enough now to take the third finger fairly easily, and soon Barry has him writhing and begging for more. ‘God damn it, the sounds you make when you’re turned on,’ Barry says in awe, and Julian smacks his shoulder playfully. ‘Are you going to do something about it?’

 

‘Certainly,’ Barry says, withdrawing his fingers and applying a condom with practised ease. Julian briefly wonders just how experienced Barry is, but decides now would be a bad time to ask, and then Barry’s pressing inside him, gentle as anything, meeting his eyes steadily. It’s impossibly different from the last time they did this. Julian grabs at his husband’s shoulders to bring them in closer contact and Barry captures his lips with a moan. He rolls his hips, pushing deeper inside. ‘You feel so good, Jules, you have no idea... You’re gonna love topping when you try it.’ Julian laughs. ‘I get the impression you actually prefer bottoming.’

‘Oh, I’m easy either way.’ Barry entwines the fingers of his right hand with Julian’s left, stroking over his wedding ring and pressing their hands into the mattress as he starts to fuck his husband in earnest. Julian’s rendered speechless for the next few minutes, especially when Barry goes back to jerking him off in the tight space between their bodies. Julian cries out when he comes, and Barry buries his head in Julian’s neck, overtaken by the sensation of Julian’s ass clenching around him. ‘I’m so glad we learned to get along,’ Barry says, panting through the aftershocks, and Julian laughs, exhilarated. ‘Yeah, it’s not bad.’

 

Barry pulls out of him slowly and pretends to be insulted. ‘You call that _not bad_? I don’t want to make fun of your inexperience, but...’

‘I’m not inexperienced,’ Julian says haughtily, ‘You fucked me. Twice.’

‘Hmm, true that. I may need to do it again to give you more perspective on the matter, though.’

‘You’re remarkably eloquent after sex,’ Julian notes. Barry shrugs, gets up and goes to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. He cleans Julian up carefully and pulls him in close.

‘How do you feel?’ Barry asks softly, caressing Julian’s bare shoulder.

‘I think you stole my heart this time,’ Julian says, smiling.


End file.
